Little Piece of Heaven
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Due to heartache impossible to describe, Roxas finds peace in the moments of heaven that stumble into his hands from time to time. Hopefully, he can make it more permanent the next time around. .:. a crazy!Roxas drabble. RokuAku. T to be safe.


**A/N: Although the song this title is based off of has an entirely different storyline, I liked the idea of the title itself and wanted to write my own version of it's possible meaning. (the song is 'A Little Piece of Heaven' by Avenged Sevenfold, if you didn't know)**

**And so enters the fulfillment of my urge to write a crazy!Roxas story, which is a type of fanfiction I became fond of after reading some of _Axel's Ashes_'s stuff. True, the crazy!Axel stuff is fun as well, but I didn't want to fucus on that (even thought I hinted about it in this little drabble).**

**Enjoy, you horror-lovers. This isn't my best horror, but it is my most romantic.**

* * *

The name was carved messily into his arm, nothing but an age-old scar that had long since clotted, turned into a blackish crimson scab, and peeled away to reveal pink tissue. The name was jagged like lightning bolts, and read plainly:

_Axel._

The carved name, he knew, was like the person itself: no longer present, faded into memory, but never gone. No, the redhead never left; not really, anyway. In a sordid, contorted sort of way, Roxas held onto the older boy and never let go. He found a way to cherish Axel's discarded love and keep it for himself.

Because Roxas was nothing without it.

He needed love. More importantly, he needed love from Axel. The pyromaniac was the only person who ever understood Roxas and dared to get close to the reclusive blonde. And Roxas appreciated that fact; it helped hold him together for the subsequent years of Axel's death.

Yes, death. Unfortunately, the redhead was as squalid and twisted as Roxas deep down, because he set his own home on fire with himself still in it. On purpose. And was laughing the entire time. Roxas knows because he tried to rush in as soon as he saw the billow of smoke from a block away. He tried to enter the burning home, and called out to his one and only love countless times, but all he heard was hysteric laughter and the occasional intermittence of shouted words, "Burn, baby, burn!" or, "Dance you flurry of flames, dance!" and then later, "Eat, eat, EAT! Consume it ALL!"

Roxas never understood why the sparks didn't hurt him. He felt nothing as the flames rose higher and the smoke clouded his lungs and the lit ashes like little embers graced his flesh. He never understood why Axel never called back to him, or why he never told the redhead that he loved him.

Five years after the incident, all the blonde has left to do is simply look on his arm and smile devilishly as his eyes become unfocused and he slips into 'Happy Axel Land', where he can live out his unfinished dreams in peace. Mind you, the peace is more or less a form of tape holding together the pieces that are the remaining shreds of his heart, mind, and soul. In a manner of speaking, Roxas's fantasies are all he has left in the world.

But all is not sorrow and heartache; Roxas has his moments when the light shines through and he can see passed the bloody splatters and silent screams written in the air with thin candle smoke, and his rich blue eyes are opened and flowing with the saltwater the sea. These are the moments when his nights of insomnia vanish and his miserable existence are broken up into dust and scattered over the mountains of mind, not to be heard from for a very, very long time.

It is in these moments of truth and light that Roxas finds heaven's gates waiting for him, with Axel standing near them with arms outspread. It is these moments when Roxas is surrounded in silken white and pearly glow, due to the fact that he's on the brink of death.

He knew the consequences of his suicidal actions the second he thought of them, but he could care less. All that mattered was seeing Axel again. So if the slicing, pins-and-needles type of pain that came with wounding oneself could save him the crippling ache in his chest the size and shape of a torn wormhole later on, then he was willing to carry out his plans.

So far, he's only reached that little piece of heaven twice now. But he's getting closer; some time soon, he'll be there. And everything will fall into place.

His brother Sora claimed over and over again that he was insane. But Roxas preferred to refer to himself as 'crazy in love'.


End file.
